Decemberdröm
by carolineflickan
Summary: James och Lily, december 1977. Ska hon aldrig inse att det är meningen att de ska vara tillsammans? Inte blir det bättre när en kille från Ravenclaw lägger in en stöt lagom till terminens sista Hogsmeadehelg... 3-shot. Humor/romantik/myspysläsning
1. Chapter 1

Snart är det jul och vad är det alla önskar sig då? En liten julklapps-fic om James och Lily naturligtvis. Tre delar består den av och förhoppningsvis en liten spilog lagom till julafton. Glöm inte att kommentera.

**Disclaimer:** Jag äger ingenting som har med Harry Potter, hans föräldrar eller Hogwarts att göra, utan gör detta bara för mitt eget höga nöjes skull.

* * *

**Del 1**

_Torsdagen den 1 december_

Regnet vräkte ner utanför fönstret högst upp i Gryffindortornet och James Potter suckade besviket. Regn! Som om det skulle ge honom någon julstämning… James älskade julen, det var hans favorithögtid på hela året, till och med bättre än födelsedagen. Och förberedelserna inför julen skulle börja den första december, punkt slut. Därför blev han så besviken när han såg dagens väder. Han undrade hur det var där hemma nu, om de hade tagit in granen än… Andra människor, särskilt mugglare, väntade ofta flera veckor med att ta in granen, men i familjen Potter var det annorlunda. En gran skaffades, pyntades och ställdes i vardagsrummet stärkt med en besvärjelse som gjorde att den inte skulle barra. Allt så fort det blivit december.

En högljudd snarkning hördes från sängen närmast hans egen och han tittade ner på Sirius som låg på rygg med täcket snurrat runt kroppen som om han haft en brottningsmatch med det. James tittade på klockan, den var redan åtta och ingen av hans rumskamrater hade vaknat. Han tog fram sin trollstav, riktade den nonchalant mot Sirius och sade:

"Levicorpus!"

Överraskningen var total. Det var säkert ett halvår sedan James senast använde just den här trollformeln och Sirius hade verkligen inte räknat med att börja den här dagen hängande uppochner. Hans förvånade utrop väckte naturligtvis Remus och Peter också.

"Vaärefråganom?" undrade Remus och gäspade stort.

"Dags att vakna nu, pojkar. Försvar mot svartkonster börjar om en halvtimme." Detta fick fart på de yrvakna vännerna och bara några minuter senare satt de nere i Stora salen, visserligen lite rufsiga i håret och med skjortan hängande utanför men ändå med tillräckligt gott om tid kvar för att hinna äta frukost innan de var tvungna att infinna sig i Flitwicks klassrum. James såg Lily sitta längst ner vid det långa bordet tillsammans med sin bästa vän Mary, och som vanligt ägnade hon honom minsta möjliga uppmärksamhet. Han förstod inte vad han gjorde för fel. Lily hade varit föremålet för hans ömma känslor i flera år och trots att han försökte visa det på alla möjliga och omöjliga sätt behandlade hon honom som om han vore en barnslig idiot. Om ens det, oftast ignorerade hon honom helt och hållet.

"God morgon, Evans!" sade han glatt och slog sig ner bredvid henne, plockade åt sig ett stekt ägg och tre korvar från ett stort fat.

Hon suckade. Den där tjockskallen James Potter kunde visst aldrig inse att hon inte var intresserad av honom, aldrig hade varit och inte heller skulle komma att bli. Bara för att han var Gryffindors store quidditchhjälte trodde han att alla tjejer på skolan trånade efter honom. Men icke! Lilys kompisar var ganska avundsjuka på henne för den uppmärksamhet hon fick av James. De hade gärna blivit utbjudna av honom och hade, till skillnad från henne, aldrig kommit på tanken att tacka nej. Enligt Kate och Mary var han en av de snyggaste på hela Hogwarts. Lily kunde medge att han såg ganska bra ut, men det spelade ingen roll så länge han också slog rekord i att vara dum i huvudet, som hon uttryckte det. Men dum i benämningen korkad, det var han definitivt inte. Med toppbetyg i de flesta ämnena och näst bästa i resten var han faktiskt lika klyftig som Lily själv.

"God morgon", svarade hon kort. "Ska vi gå då?" fortsatte hon vänd mot Mary.

"Värst vad du fick bråttom. Kan man få äta färdigt först? Lektionen börjar inte än på en stund." Hon tittade upp från sin tallrik. "Förresten, Lily… tycker du inte att David Johnson har stirrat åt det här hållet en bra stund nu?" Hon nickade diskret åt Ravenclawbordet.

Lily vände sig om och mötte Davids blick. Han var sjundeklassare precis som hon. Han log och hon besvarade leendet. De läste forntida runskrift tillsammans, och hade kommit att prata lite med varandra de senaste veckorna. Hon tyckte att han var trevlig. Lite snobbig kanske.

"Oj oj, så glad du blev då", retades Mary. "Känner du honom?"

"Vi ska gå till Hogsmeade ihop nästa helg. Han frågade mig igår när vi hade lektion ihop."

"Och det talar du om för mig först nu? Jag trodde att vi var vänner." Mary spelade sårad.

James kunde givetvis inte undgå att höra detta och även om han förstås inte tänkte visa det, kändes det inte alls bra att hon blivit utbjuden av någon annan. Han hade varit säker på att han skulle få henne att ändra sig en vacker dag, men det var innan hon började umgås med David Johnson, Ravenclaws toppelev och son till en av ministeriets mest framstående chefer. Svartsjukan tog fart när han för sin inre syn såg Lily och David sitta tätt omslingrade och mata varandra med bakelser inne på Madam Puddifoot's.

"Med honom?" sade han. "Är du verkligen säker? Han ser ut som en som viker ihop stumporna och hänger dem över stolen innan han går och lägger sig."

"Till skillnad från dig som slänger alla dina kläder på golvet, menar du?"

"Det gör jag inte alls!"

"Inte? Är det därför du har ett skoavtryck på ryggen?"

Medan James nästan vred huvudet ur led för att ta sig en titt på tröjan gick Lily och Mary därifrån. De flesta eleverna hade redan lämnat stora salen och var på väg till sina respektive lektioner. James högg in på sin frukost för att inte komma för sent. De hade försvar mot svartkonster första timmen, och professor Gillins var inte nådig om någon inte var i tid.

"Han ger visst aldrig upp, hörru", sade Mary och stötte till Lily på armbågen.

"Nej, aldrig…" Hon suckade.

"Men strunt samma", fortsatte Mary. "Nu är det du som berättar exakt hur det gick till när David bjöd ut dig. Du får gärna ljuga så att det låter mer romantiskt än vad det egentligen var."

"Vi satt jämte varandra på professor Vectors lektion och så frågade han, mer var det inte."

"Inte?" Mary lät besviken. Hon var en hopplös romantiker och när det inte fanns någon kärlek i hennes eget liv var hennes främsta intresse att höra om vännernas pojkvänner och romantiska träffar. "Inga heta blickar, händer som råkade snudda varandra… En liten seranad kanske?"

"Jag tappade min bok på hans fot, annars hände det inget. Och vem sjutton sjunger serenader nuförtiden?"

"James skulle nog göra det om du bad honom." Hon fnissade vid tanken på James iklädd tajta trikåer och bärande på en luta, stående nedanför Lilys balkong och sjunga smäktande kärleksballader i falsett.

James var inte riktigt sig själv på hela dagen, inte efter att ha hört Lilys nyhet om henne och David. Det verkade som om vem som helst kunde få henne på fall, förutom han själv. Först var det den där hufflepuffeleven, som inte var det minsta snygg, och nu David. Dessutom umgicks hon med Snape! Länge undrade James vad sjutton hon såg i den där svartkonstbesatte fjanten, och det gjorde han förresten fortfarande, men sedan Snape kallat Lily för smutsskalle behövde han åtminstone inte oroa sig för att skulle umgås för mycket med honom.

"Glöm henne nu", sade Sirius. "Du är så trist när du bara tänker på Lily."

James svarade inte.

"Ska du med på lite äventyr ikväll? Komma på lite andra tankar?"

"Vet inte…"

Sirius gav upp. James var hopplös när han blev på det där sättet. Samtidigt beundrade Sirius honom för hans tålamod. Det var inte vem som helst som kunde gå runt och vara kär i en tjej i flera år utan att hon visade minsta tecken på att ha några liknande känslor för honom. Det problemet hade inte Sirius, snarare tvärtom.

_Söndagen den 4 december_

Terminens sista quidditchmatch ägde rum några dagar senare. Ravenclaw skulle möta Slytherin, som ledde för tillfället. Det var en kall dag, men utan vare sig regn eller snö.

"Jag hoppas att du inte kommer sitta och heja på Ravenclaw idag", sade James när de gick ner till planen tillsammans med några andra sjundeårselever.

"Och varför skulle jag göra det?"

"För att glädja David, naturligtvis." Han uttalade namnet med en grimas.

"Vill du hellre att jag hejar på Slytherin, kanske?" James svarade inte.

De gick uppför de långa trapporna och satte sig tillrätta på läktaren, James och de andra marodörerna bakom Lily och de andra flickorna. Lutade han sig fram lite kunde han nästan känna doften från hennes hår. Det var alldeles vindstilla men ganska kallt och han såg att hon satt och vred sina händer som om hon frös om dem. Vantarna hade hon oturligt nog glömt i Gryffindortornet.

"Här, ta mina vantar", sade han och stack handen över hennes axel.

"Tack. Men behöver du dem inte själv?"

"Ingen fara." Han körde ner händerna i fickorna istället. De senaste dagarna hade han kommit fram till ett nytt resonemang, en ny plan. Han skulle vara så trevlig han kunde mot Lily, utan att flirta. Nu när hon hade fått David på kroken och därmed hade garden nere skulle hon inte misstänka att James var ute efter något om han bara var vänlig. När det sedan tog slut mellan henne och David, om det ens utvecklade sig till något över huvud taget, skulle han finnas där som den trevlige klasskamraten och kunde lägga in en stöt så att hon föll pladask. Han var riktigt nöjd med planen och tvivlade inte det minsta på att den skulle fungera.

När matchen var slut, Slytherin vann för övrigt med 190 poäng mot 70, gick Lily och Mary tillsammans tillbaka till slottet.

"Det verkar som om James har insett att slaget är förlorat", sade Mary.

"Ja, jag håller med. Han har inte sagt ett ord om Hogsmeade sedan han fick höra om David." Det kändes väldigt annorlunda att bara bli behandlad som en vanlig klasskamrat av honom, men bra. Stundtals hade det varit väldigt tröttsamt med hans tjatande. Hon gillade honom bättre när han betedde sig som en vän. Som lånade ut vantar till exempel…

* * *

Nej men oj så lämpligt, en lucka att skriva sin kommentar i! Varsågod och gör det nu. (Annars kommer inte tomten!)


	2. Chapter 2

Del 2

_Onsdagen den 7 december _

Under de kommande dagarna fortsatte James med sin plan att bara vara Lilys klasskamrat och inget mer. Tids nog skulle hon nog märka hur bra de passade ihop. Lily hade faktiskt inte skällt på honom en enda gång på nästan en vecka. Det var nästan rekord.

På onsdagseftermiddagen, när James var på väg till uggletornet för att skicka ett brev till sina föräldrar, hörde han Davids sliskiga stämma. En av hans kamrater nämnde Lilys namn och sedan kom ett ord som James absolut inte ville höra i samma mening. Han rundade hörnet i slutet av korridoren och stod öga mot öga med de två ravenclaweleverna.

"Men ser man på", sade David nonchalant. "Potter är ute och spatserar."

"Vad exakt var det du sa, Collins?" James ignorerade David och vände sig istället mot den andre.

"Vill du verkligen höra det igen?" Collins såg ner på honom, han var nämligen en decimeter längre än James och vägde minst tjugo kilo mer.

"Vågar du verkligen säga det igen?" James greppade trollstaven och riktade den mot Collins ansikte.

"Vågar? Och du skulle hindra mig, menar du?"

"Jag varnar dig", sade James hotfullt. "Ett ord till om Lily och jag…"

"Det är rörande att du är så beskyddande, Potter, men Lily är en stor flicka nu och kan ta hand om sig själv. Annars gör jag det gärna." Det hade kunnat låta oskyldigt, men med Davids tonfall gjorde det inte det, och därför höjde James handen, inte för att uttala en förbannelse utan för att ge honom en käftsmäll. Vore det inte för att Lily kom gående vet ingen hur det skulle kunna ha slutat.

"James! Vad håller du på med?" Hon skyndade fram för att hjälpa David att komma på fötter igen. Han blödde ur näsan men annars var det ingen större fara med honom.

"Ha inte så bråttom med att hjälpa honom", sade James och höll trollstaven stadigt riktad mot David. "Du vet inte vad han och hans kompis sade om dig."

"Vad menar du med det?"

"Det kanske du ska fråga honom om!" Han nickade åt David som blängde argt på James.

"Det var bara på skämt, Lily, jag menade inte att… Naturligtvis skulle du inte… på första dejten, du vet." Även om det vore väldigt trevligt, tänkte han för sig själv.

"Du kan se vår träff som inställd i morgon." Hon vände på klacken och stegade därifrån, med raseriet brinnande inombords. Så det var sådan David var! Och hon hade fallit för honom som ett träd för en yxa.

"Tack så jävla mycket", fräste David och torkade sig om näsan med ovansidan av handen.

"Du är inte värd henne", svarade James.

"Du ska inte tro att hon blir mer intresserad av dig för det här, Potter! Alla ser det, och alla vet att du ränner efter henne som en kärlekskrank hundvalp! Inse fakta, hon vill inte ha dig!"

James gick. Han var rädd att om han stannade kvar skulle urarta till ett väldigt otrevligt bråk.

Han såg inte Lily igen förrän sent på kvällen, när hon gick uppför trappan till flickornas sovsalar. Han ropade efter henne, men antingen hörde hon inte eller så låtsades hon inte göra det. Hon hade inte sett särskilt glad ut på hela dagen.

Uppe i sovsalen väntade Mary. Hon hade redan hört vad som hade hänt, naturligtvis. Det fanns inte mycket hon och Lily inte visste om varandra.

"Jag kan inte fatta hur David kunde säga så där", sade Mary för säkert sjunde gången den dagen. "Tror du verkligen att han gjorde det? Det kanske bara är Potter som hittar på?"

"Han försökte i alla fall inte försvara sig, så antagligen är det sant", muttrade Lily och vände blad i en tjocka boken de använde i försvar mot svartkonst.

"Jag visste väl att han verkade för bra för att det skulle vara sant. " Mary fnös. "Betyder detta att du tar sällskap med mig till Hogsmeade på lördag?"

"Jag har ingen lust att gå dit alls."

"Du måste! Det är sista chansen att handla julklappar, vi kommer inte dit någon mer gång innan jul." Kate och Alison skulle gå med sina pojkvänner och Mary ville inte känna sig som femte hjulet i deras sällskap. Hon hade spanat in en kille i Slytherin, Anthony hette han, men trots att de pratat med varandra flera gånger den senaste veckan verkade det inte som om han var tillräckligt intresserad för att bjuda ut henne.

_Fredagen den 9 december _

Lily såg på förödelsen omkring sig och hörde stegen bakom ryggen. Hur skulle detta gå? Rustningarna låg som fallna soldater över hela korridoren, skramlet av metall mot stengolvet hade säkert hörts ända ner till Hagrids stuga. Nu var hon minsann i knipa! Hon tänkte ju bara öva på en trollformel… en förtrollning som hade slagit fel fullständigt.

"_Vad_ är det som försiggår?" hördes professor McGonagalls vassa stämma.

"Skit också!" väste Lily. Det var för sent att gömma sig. Hon kunde inte gå upp i rök hur som helst, men hade det gått att transferera sig ut från slottet hade hon absolut gjort det. Plötsligt stod James vid hennes sida.

"Stoppa ner trollstaven", viskade han.

"Det var mitt fel, professorn", säger James och ser professor McGonagall rätt in i ögonen.

Lily såg förvånad på honom. Var han beredd att ta på sig straffet för hennes försyndelser? Hon öppnade munnen för att protestera men McGonagall hann före.

"Ja, det kunde jag väl lista ut", suckade hon. "James Potter, du är sannerligen den värste elev jag någonsin haft i mitt elevhem. "Tjugo poängs avdrag och strafftjänstgöring i sjukhusflygeln. Jag ska prata med Madam Pomfrey om ditt straff. Tillbaka till Gryffindortornet med er nu." Hon stod och såg efter dem när de gick iväg. Visserligen skulle hon säkert komma att sakna James när han lämnade skolan om ett halvår, men det skulle minsann bli skönt att slippa hans ständiga upptåg! Förmodligen hade han utfört den där förtrollningen för att imponera på Lily, Minerva hade ju sett hur han varit förtjust i den flickan under flera års tid. Hon svepte med trollstaven över korridoren och rustningarna ställde sig på sina vanliga platser igen.

"Tack, James", sade Lily.

"Ingen orsak."

"Du skulle inte ha…"

"Det gör inget, sa jag. Men lova att du tänker på mig när jag ligger på knä och skurar golvet i sjukhusflygeln."

"Det ska jag."

"Dessutom ska du ta sällskap med mig till Hogsmeade." Han sa det som om det vore en självklarhet.

"Jag har redan lovat Mary."

"Hon kommer nog över det." Han blinkade flirtigt med ena ögat och lämnade henne vid ingången till Gryffindors uppehållsrum för att söka upp sin bäste vän. Han fann honom i biblioteket tillsammans med Remus och Peter. Mary behövde kompenseras på något sätt och han trodde att han visste exakt vad som skulle fungera.

"Jag ska göra vad?" Sirius såg på honom med misstro i blicken.

"Du ska gå med Mary till Hogsmeade, så att jag kan gå med Lily.

"Men…"

"Du är fortfarande skyldig mig något efter den där gången vi blev tagna av säkerhetsvakterna på Gringotts!" Han hade aldrig riktigt kommit över det där som hände på banken under sommarlovet.

"Var du tvungen att använda det där emot mig?" Sirius suckade. Nu kunde han inte säga nej. "Jag gör väl det då. Men om Mary får för sig att jag är intresserad av henne så får du tala om vad det handlar om."

"Ja, ja, gå och prata med henne nu."

När Sirius ställde frågan till Mary möttes han inte alls av den reaktion han trott.

"Det är James som har bett dig, eller hur?" frågade hon utan att se upp från sin uppsats om månens inverkan på magiska växter.

"Va, James, nä jag… han liksom, eller vad sa du, James? Du menar Potter? Nej han har ingenting med det här att göra." Han försökte få det att låta som om han inte hade någon aning om vad Mary pratade om, men lyckades inte alls.

"Var inte dum, tror du inte att Lily redan har berättat det för mig? Han behöver inte locka mig med dig för att jag ska låta henne gå med honom istället. Nu kanske hon äntligen kan inse att de vore som gjorda för varandra."

"Okej, då säger vi så." Han vände sig om för att gå.

"Stopp där! Vi går ändå. Det blir perfekt om den där slytherinapan Penny Parkinson ser oss tillsammans. Vänta på mig utanför den tjocka damens porträtt kvart i elva på i morgon." Och detta kanske kan göra Anthony lite svartsjuk, tillade hon i tanken och log för sig själv.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaha vänner, här kommer tredje delen. Den blev lite lång, men jag tror inte att det är något problem, va? Glöm inte att kommentera!

* * *

**Del 3**

_Lördagen den 10 december_

James sov gärna länge på morgnarna, men då dagen för utflykten inföll kunde han absolut inte somna om efter att ha vaknat klockan halv sex. Han tänkte bara på Lily och att han idag minsann skulle lägga in den där megastöten som gjorde att hon äntligen föll för honom. Sedan skulle de bli tillsammans, gifta sig och leva lyckliga i alla sina dagar med minst fem ungar och ett hus på landet. Kanske med en liten katt också... Barnen, som alla skulle bli utomordentliga quidditchspelare precis som sin far, kunde fara runt på sina kvastar på den intilliggande ängen och allt skulle vara så bra. Sirius retade honom ständigt för dessa drömmerier men James kunde inte hjälpa att han var lite romantiskt lagd. Han ville trots sin ungdom binda sig vid någon speciell och hålla fast vid den personen, till skillnad från Sirius som gärna flirtade med alla flickor han stötte på och inte alls hade någon tanke på ett långvarigt förhållande.

James vankade av och an i sovsalen tills Remus vaknade av knirkandet i golvbrädorna och irriterat mumlade att James skulle dra därifrån så att de fick sova ifred. Han drog på sig morgonrocken och gick ner i uppehållsrummet, satte sig framför brasan och stirrade in i elden. Han hade försökt i ett par år nu, och visste därför att Lily knappast skulle falla för hans humor, hans utseende eller ens för hans skicklighet på quidditchplanen. Hon hade gått ut med killar som såg betydligt sämre ut än han gjorde och därför trodde han att utseendet inte spelade någon roll. Quidditch var hon inte särskilt intresserad av och när det gällde alla hans skämt och upptåg verkade det mest som om hon tyckte att han var en stor tönt. Han gladde sig inte åt tanken, men kanske var det dags att försöka uppträda mer vuxet?

De skulle träffas klockan elva vid stora ingången, det var bestämt. Kvart i ställde han sig där och väntade, och blev mer och mer nervös för varje minut som gick. Gång på gång tittade han på armbandsuret, men inte förrän den visade på prick klockan elva dök hon upp. Den ena skolkamraten efter den andra gick förbi honom, glatt förväntansfulla inför utflykten.

"Ska vi gå då?"

Plötsligt hörde han hennes röst. Han vände sig om och stod öga mot öga med henne. Hon hade en grön halsduk i nästan samma färg som hennes ögon virad runt halsen och en stor vit stickad mössa. Håret hängde löst som det oftast gjorde, och det var så han gillade det mest.

Vägen till Hogsmeade var väl upptrampad av alla som gett sig av före dem. Det var inte så kallt, och snön gnistrade vackert i solskenet. Framför dem bombarderade några fjärdeklassare varandra med snöbollar under skratt och stoj.

"Vart vill du gå först?" frågade James.

"Till postkontoret, jag ska skicka en uggla till pappa." Lily hade ingen egen uggla. Ibland lånade hon Marys, men nu var den ute på annat uppdrag. "Sen ska jag köpa lite saker inne på Derwish & Banges, och en ny fjäderpenna på Scrivenshaft's. Och Mary önskar sig något från Zonkos i julklapp, kanske du kan hjälpa mig att vilja ut någonting."

"Med största nöje. Du pratar med en expert, du vet."

"Ja, det har jag inte kunnat undgå att lägga märke till", skrattade hon.

"Sen kanske vi kan gå till… hm… Madam Puddifoot's? James hade förstås varit ute med andra flickor också, när Lily gång på gång hade nobbat honom måste han till slut roa sig med någon annan. Men han hade aldrig varit ute med samma person två gånger och han hade alltid tagit dem till Tre kvastar för att äta. Men med Lily fick det inte gå fel och därför valde han det lite mer romantiska och lugnare stället.

"Gärna." Hon gav honom ett leende så varmt att det kändes som en brasa i bröstet. James slog generat ner blicken.

Det tog lång tid på postkontoret, för Lily var inte den enda som tänkte skicka ett brev. Vid juletid var det alltid mycket att göra, meddelade den stressade expediten som for fram och tillbaka med kuvert, pergamentrullar och ugglor. James väntade tålmodigt i ett hörn medan han samlade mod. När de gick mellan postkontoret och Scrivenshaft's hade Lily händerna nedkörda i fickorna, men när de var på väg till Zonkos fick han äntligen tillfälle att ta hennes hand. Hon protesterade inte utan gav honom bara ett av de där underbart varma leendena. Inne i skämtbutiken träffade de på Remus och Peter. Peter flinade förtjust när han såg att de höll varandra i händerna och Remus blinkade diskret och log.

Madam Puddifoot's var till skillnad från postkontoret ganska tomt på folk. Endast tre bord var upptagna och ägarinnan stod lugnt bakom disken och dekorerade muffins med små, små tomtar och julgranar i marsipan. James och Lily styrde stegen mot ett bord i hörnet och snart kom madam Puddifoot fram.

"Vad vill ni ha, små vänner?" sade hon vänligt och plockade fram sitt lilla block och en rosa fjäderpenna som hon förvarade bakom örat när den inte användes. De beställde och behövde inte vänta alls länge förrän hon kom tillbaka med en fullastad bricka. James visste inte ritkgit vad han skullle prata om. Samtalsämnen var knappast han problem i vanliga fall, men nu… Allt lät så töntigt när han gick igenom det i huvudet och det slutade med att han frågade hur hon skulle fira jul.

"Hemma, med pappa och min syster. Det blir nog väldigt lugnt. Kanske kommer några släktingar förbi också." James visste att det var Lilys första jul sedan hennes mor dött, men han visste inte vad han skulle säga något om det, så han lät bli, och berättade istället att han och hans föräldrar och Sirius skulle hem till mrs Potters bror. Han anordnade alltid släktens julkalas och de brukade bli minst trettio personer hopträngda i det inte alltför stora huset.

Efter det flöt samtalet lättare och James tyckte att det var en riktigt lyckad träff. Måtte hon bara tycka likadant… Visst log hon, och skrattade åt det han sa, men det gjorde ju många. Om han bara kunde få något tecken, som att hon lade sin hand över hans, eller råkade stöta till hans fot… Eller varför inte säga rakt ut att han var den trevligaste och snyggaste hon någonsin mött och att de borde förlova sig på stört?

Inte förrän klockan fyra var de tillbaka på skolan. James bar alla hennes paket från de olika affärerna, vilket fick Sirius att skratta, peka och säga något om packåsna till alla som ville höra på. Men James brydde sig inte. Han kunde inte komma på när han senast var så glad.

"Tack för idag då", sade hon när de var tillbaka i Gryffindortornet och hon skulle gå upp till sovsalen med alla sina nyinhandlade saker. "Det var trevligt."

"Erkänn, det var trevligare än du trodde att det skulle vara."

"Ja, faktiskt."

Hon gick upp till sovsalen och släppte det inhandlade på sängen. Ingen av de andra flickorna var där, antagligen satt de nere i Stora salen eller gjorde läxor i biblioteket. Lily tänkte tillbaka på dagen som gått. För ett par veckor sedan hade hon aldrig kunnat tänka sig att en dag i James Potters sällskap skulle kunna vara så trevlig, men efter idag var hon tvungen att ändra sig. Han hade inte betett sig som en idiot på hela dagen! Hans trollstav hade legat oanvänd i fickan och inte använts till en enda förhäxning och han hade knappt sagt någonting om quidditch. Det var som om han var en annan människa. Lily måste medge att han faktiskt inte behövde ändra på särskilt mycket för att bli den hon ville att han skulle vara.

Plötsligt slogs dörren upp och Mary stormade in med både Kate och Alison i släptåg.

"Jag såg när ni kom", flämtade hon och slog sig ner på sängen som stod närmast. De hade uppenbarligen tagit sig till Gryffindortornet i springmarsch. "Vad sa han? Hur gick det? Är ni tillsammans?"

"Lugna ner dig", sade Lily och himlade med ögonen. "Tror du att jag är så lättflirtad?"

"Jag vet att jag skulle vara det…" mumlade Alison.

"Det hände ingenting", fortsatte Lily. "Vi handlade, åt på Madam Puddifoot's och gick hem."

"Kom igen, något måste han väl ha gjort? En liten puss, kanske? Försökte han inte ens hålla handen? Snälla Lily, upplys mig! Jag måste få höra om er romantiska dejt nu när mitt eget liv är så fattigt på alls vad kärlek heter!"

"Det var inte alls romantiskt. Hur gick det själv förresten, med Sirius?"

"Vi spenderade en och en halv timme inne på Zonkos, det var totalt omöjligt att få honom därifrån tidigare. Så, det var allt om mig, jag kunde lika gärna ha gått med en stock bananer som sällskap. Fortsätt nu." Hon såg uppfordrande på Lily, som kände sin vän väl. Mary skulle inte ge sig förrän hon hört allt som fanns att säga om dagen. Så Lily började berätta…

"… så ja, man skulle väl kunna säga att vi är ett par", avslutade honom. Marys, Kates och Alison stirrade förundrat på henne. Var det sant? Hade det verkligen hänt? Hade Lily till slut insett att James var den rätte för henne?

"Gud. Så. Romantiskt," sade Alison.

"Jag blir så avundsjuk", fortsatte Mary.

"Är du säker på att han inte har en tvillingbror någonstans?" undrade Kate.

Lily skrattade och ägnade sedan en halvtimme åt att försöka få dem att prata om något annat. Hon försökte fråga Mary hur det gått med Slytherin-Anthony, men fick bara till svar att han hade gått till Hogsmeade med Penny Parkinson och enligt Mary kunde han ta sig någonstans där solen inte sken.

_Söndagen den 11 december_

James väntade otåligt i uppehållsrummet morgonen därpå. Han ville gå tillsammans med Lily till frukosten och det enda sättet att vara säker på att han inte missade henne var att vänta tills hon vaknade. Han hade suttit i fåtöljen framför brasan sedan klockan sju. Nu var hon kvart i åtta, och han undrade om hon aldrig skulle vakna. Det var visserligen söndag, men Lily var inte känd för att ta långa sovmorgnar. Varje gång han hörde steg i trappan som ledde till flickornas sovsalar hoppade han till, men blev lika besviken varje gång. Inte förrän när klockan slagit åtta dök hon äntligen upp. Hon log när hon mötte hans blick och han for upp ur fåtöljen och gick fram till henne.

"Ska vi ta sällskap?" frågade han och ackompanjerades av en fnitterkör från Mary, Kate och Alison. Han rodnade inte ofta, men detta var ett av de sällsynta tillfällena.

"Varför inte?" Hon försökte låta måttligt intresserad, han skulle inte få för sig att hon tänkte slänga sig i hans famn bara för att han lyckats uppträda normalt en dag i Hogsmeade. Men ändå kunde hon inte hjälpa att det var svårt att hindra ett leende att smyga fram. Hon tänkte inte erkänna det för någon, men den natten hade hon drömt om honom, och det var en dröm av minst sagt romantisk karaktär.

De blev i milda ordalag utstirrade av minst halva skolan den dagen. Många kände till att James var tokförälskad i henne och ännu fler visste att hon hittills inte hade visat honom minsta intresse. David glodde surt åt dem när de satt i Stora salen, Snape knöt näven i fickan när han såg dem gå förbi och flera andra flickor som varit förtjusta i James suckade uppgivet när de såg honom sitta som klistrad vid Lily. Han lämnade knappt hennes sida på hela dagen och till slut blev hon nästan tvungen att låsa in sig på toaletten för att få tid att skriva klart en uppsats i trollformlellära.

_Torsdagen den 22 december_

Den ende i sjundeårspojkarnas sovsal som inte for runt som en dåre efter sina tillhörigheter var Remus. Han var redan färdigpackad och klar att ge sig hem och fira sitt allra sista jullov, och därför kunde han sitta lugnt på sin bäddade säng och njuta av de andras "har någon sett min slips?", "var är den förbaskade boken?" och "för fan Sirius, kan du sluta lägga dina skitiga strumpor i min väska?".

"Varför gjorde ni det här igår istället?" Remus kastade en blick på klockan. "Tåget går om en timme."

"Om du hjälpte oss skulle det gå mycket snabbare", fräste Sirius.

"Det är inte mitt fel att ni aldrig kan hålla ordning på era saker. Jag säger till er gång på gång att städa upp innan det blir för kaotiskt men ni lyssnar inte. Det var likadant förra julen också, och året innan dess."

"Jaja, vi vet", avbröt James. "Vi är riktiga slarvmajor alla tre. Kan du hjälpa oss _nu_?"

"Sirius, din bok i trollformellära står i fönstret och Peter, din slips hänger över stolen bakom James säng. James, om du inte hade skallen full med Lily hela tiden skulle du komma ihåg att dina quidditchhandskar redan ligger i garderoben."

En kvart senare hade de hittat allting de skulle ha med sig hem över jul och skyndade ner till entréhallen för att sluta sig till skaran av alla andra elever som skulle med tåget. Vaktmästaren prickade av dem på en lång lista och sedan gick de för att säga adjö och god jul till professor McGonagall. Professor Dumbledore hade också kommit ner från sitt arbetsrum och stod nu i trappan och såg ut över myllret av elever. Han hade redan önskat dem ett bra lov på middagen kvällen innan, men ville se dem en sista gång.

James och Lily satt i samma släde till Hogsmeade station. Det hade snöat ganska mycket under natten. Hon kunde se att han kastade längtansfulla blickar mot quidditchplanen när de körde förbi den. Hon visste att nästa match ägde rum den 19 januari och då var det Gryffindor och Hufflepuff som möttes. Gryffindor skulle förmodligen vinna. Sedan James kom med i laget hade de bara förlorat mästerskapet två gånger av fem.

James smög ner sin hand mot sätet och tog Lilys. Hon log för sig själv och slog ner blicken när Sirius flinade mot henne. Som om James skulle kunna dölja någonting för honom!

"Fryser du om dina små händer, James?" frågade han.

"Knip igen", svarade James.

Väl framme på stationen dröjde det länge innan James och Lily kunde slita sig ifrån varandra. Är man sjutton år och nykär är två veckor en väldigt lång tid att vara ifrån varandra. James föräldrar väntade tålmodigt på att han skulle säga hej då till henne, men Sirius hade gett sig av i förväg. Han skulle spendera jullovet hemma hos dem. I sitt föräldrahem var han inte längre välkommen, inte så länge han var den han var.

"Jag saknar dig redan", sade James.

"Jag saknar dig också, men det är inte så länge tills vi träffas igen. Jag skriver till dig, jag lovar. Men då måste du skicka hem din uggla till mig först, annars får jag inte iväg något brev."

"Det ska jag. Men jag hade hellre kommit själv." Han lade handen om hennes nacke och böjde sig ner för att påbörja avskedskyssandet. Det skulle komma att bli några till innan de skildes åt.

När Lily satt på bussen hem tänkte hon bara på James. För en månad sedan hade hon skrattat personen rakt i ansiktet om någon påstått att hon skulle bli tillsammans med James. Men det var då det, och nu var nu. Hon kanske skulle låta honom komma hem till henne i alla fall, en liten stund på nyårsafton bara? Petunia fick säga vad hon ville… Om hon hade med sig den där drummeln Dursley, hennes så kallade fästman, hem över jul så skulle väl Lily kunna bjuda hem James åtminstone en dag? Petunia skulle gå i taket förstås, hon tålde ju ingenting som hade med Lilys värld att göra. Och hennes fästman var likadan. Han påminde förresten inte så mycket om en fästman, mer som en strandad valross. Det Petunia saknade i midjeomfång gottgjorde han för. Eller skulle hon be att få bo hos James dagen innan tåget till Hogwarts gick? Det vore mycket smidigare än att ta in på puben. Lily hade så långt till London att hon måste åka dit dagen innan, eftersom tåget gick redan klockan elva på förmiddagen.

Klockan halv två på natten var hon hemma igen. Det var tänt i köket och hon förstod att hennes pappa satt uppe och väntade på henne. Det hade han inte behövt, det hade hon redan klargjort i det senaste brevet hem. Mr Evans kom ut i hallen och mötte henne. De kramade om varandra hårt och tog en kopp te innan de sade god natt och gick till sängs. Hon hade ännu inte berättat för honom om James, men det kunde hon göra i morgon. Han skulle säkert bli glad. Hon skulle skriva till James i morgon och fråga om han inte kunde komma hem till dem en sväng på annandagen. Han var ju duktig på att transferera sig och fick han bara veta exakt vart han skulle borde han komma rätt. Men nu ville Lily bara sova, och hon somnade en stock så fort hon lade huvudet på kudden.


	4. Epilog

Jag lovade en epilog och här kommer den. När du har läst klart kan du gott lämna en liten kommentar.

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling äger karaktärerna, jag bara lånar dem lite...

* * *

**Epilog**

_Lördagen 24 december _

James satt vid det långa matsalsbordet i sin morbrors hus och tittade ut genom fönstret. Marken var vit av ett snötäcke som bara blev djupare och djupare för varje timme. Det hade snöat oupphörligt sedan de anlände på förmiddagen. Stjärnorna glittrade på en annars så mörkblå himmel och i hörnet tickade det stora golvuret fram sekund efter sekund. Klockan visade just nu halv sex.

"Du fick visst snö på julafton", sade Sirius glatt. När James inte svarade frågade han: "Är något på tok? Du har knappt sagt ett ord sedan vi kom hit."

"Jag saknar Lily", sade James.

"Jag vet, det har du tjatat om sedan vi klev av tåget i torsdags. Åk till henne då. Jag för min del tänker lägga in en stöt på din kusin där borta."

"Det kan du inte, det är ju en släkting."

"Till dig ja, inte till mig. Hur gammal sa du att hon var? 23? Det är väl ingen ålder på en…"

"Lägg av Sirius, tror du verkligen att hon skulle falla för en som är så mycket yngre?"

"Jag antar utmaningen! Stick till Lily nu, vi ses i morgon." Han gav James en stärkande klapp på axeln, tömde glaset med öl och reste sig från stolen.

James såg sig omkring. Det fanns egentligen ingen anledning till att stanna. Han hade redan ätit så att magen stod i fyra hörn, hans mor satt i ett hörn och skvallrade med några andra häxor medan disken skötte sig själv, mr Potter diskuterade drakar (av någon anledning hade han fått drakar på hjärnan det senaste året och pratade nu vitt och brett med i stort sett vem som helst om ryggdrakar, taggsvansar och olika sorters ägg) och sist men inte minst, det främsta tecknet på att kalaset började närma sig slutfasen: hans morbror och några andra karlar som stod på balkongen och skrålade Auld lang syne så högt de bara kunde. Det var en tradition så god som någon annan, och ett säkert bevis på att det minsann inte fattades vare sig äggtoddy eller eldwhisky på kalaset.

I familjen Evans var det tradition att samlas på julafton för att äta tillsammans, under lite lugnare omständigheter än i vissa andra familjer. I år, första julen utan mrs Evans, var det stillsammare än vanligt. Just när Lily skulle ta för sig av maten på det dignande köksbordet knackade det på rutan. Hon tittade upp och såg James ljusgrå uggla titta in genom fönstret.

"Åh herre min skapare!" utbrast hennes faster Lettie och tappade brysselkål över hela bordet. "En uggla!"

Lily skyndade fram till fönstret och släppte in fågeln, lossade ett brev hans ben och ställde fram en skål med vatten. Hon skulle ordna med mat sen, när hon läst brevet.

_Vi ses snart_ stod det på det lilla pergamentpapperet. Hon vände på den. _Gå upp till ditt rum._ Förbryllad stack hon lappen i fickan och smög uppför trappan. Försiktigt öppnade hon dörren till det gamla flickrummet och blev minst sagt förvånad när hon såg James sitta på sängkanten.

"James!" utbrast hon. "Vad gör du här?"

"Jag saknade dig! Jag kunde inte vänta till annandagen med att få se dig igen."

"Men… vad… hur kom du hit?"

"Jag transfererade mig och hamnade på torget, sen flög jag sista biten. Han värmde sina stelfrusna händer genom att blåsa på dem. Vantarna låg kvar där hemma.

Hon klev fram för att krama om honom och han svepte in henne i sin famn, begravde näsan i hennes hår och gav henne en kyss på kinden.

"Din uggla skrämde slag på min faster där nere." Hon försökte låta anklagande men de glittrande ögonen avslöjade henne.

"Jag vet, jag hörde henne när jag klättrade uppför spaljén." Han log nöjt som om det vore en bedrift att sätta skräck i medelålders damer. "Vet hon inte om att du är en häxa?"

"Jo, vi har sagt det till henne men hon trodde väl inte att hon skulle stöta på ugglor här för den sakens skull. "Lily skrattade till. "Ska du inte komma ner och äta lite? Hur vi nu ska förklara för pappa hur du har kommit hit vet jag inte men…"

"Ingen mat för min del, tack, jag har redan gått upp fem kilo sedan i morse. Egentligen kom jag bara hit för att se dig och ge dig en julpuss. Din julklapp får du i övermorgon."

"Lily!" ropade hennes far i trappan. "Vad gör du där uppe?"

"Kommer snart!" svarade hon. "Är det säkert att du inte vill stanna?"

"Jag föredrar nog att träffa din familj en och en, inte alla på samma gång. Speciellt inte om de är lika rädda för allt som har med vår värld att göra som din faster och din syster."

"De är inte rädda, bara lite… nervösa… Faster Lettie åtminstone, Petunia är väl mest sur."

James öppnade hennes fönster och visslade till sig sin uggla.

"Om jag blir galen av längtan kanske jag kommer förbi en sväng i morgon också", sade han.

"Du är alltid välkommen." Lily tog tag om hans nacke och de kysste varandra innerligt innan han tog ugglan under armen, kvasten i handen och försvann med en liten smäll.

En liten stund stod hon kvar och tittade ut genom fönstret, trots att hon visste att han inte skulle synas på den stjärnklara himlen. Förmodligen var han redan hemma igen. Hon log vid tanken på att han hade saknat henne så mycket att han kommit förbi, även om det bara varit för att se henne i fem minuter. Sedan stängde hon till fönstret, tog några djupa andetag och gick ner till resten av familjen. Hon saknade honom redan…

* * *

Nu var det slut på den här historien! Hoppas att ni har gillat att läsa den lika mycket som jag gillade att skriva den.


End file.
